Forbidden Fruit
by IlDolceSuono
Summary: Regulus was raised to hate anyone who opposed the Black's ideals but as he watched her grow up he gained respect for her ferocity and his loathing turns into perverse fanaticism.


She had become the fruit of my tree of knowledge; tempting and altogether forbidden. There was a sort of morbid curiosity that had settled over my mind like a wooly blanket, particularly over the past few years.

It seemed so typical, to watch a woman blossom and yearn for her, but Red was no lily, nor was she any kind of flower that I could think of that would have done her justice. Roses would have to have thorns that stretched for miles and a barbed wire stem to even come close to metaphorically depicting this childhood acquaintance. Red was as vicious and bloodthirsty as a werewolf with a pension for destroying anyone who stood in her way with any combination of punches, hexes, or razor sharp tongue.

This was no ordinary woman.

Of course, my poison apple had hardly been an ordinary seedling.  
It was as if her parents, whoever the adulterers were, had higher insight to her personality, for Red was truly the perfect name for her. Short, cutting, expressive, direct, Red displayed those qualities even as a child. I remember her playing and fighting (sometimes within seconds of each other) with Sirius, and there were more than several occasions where Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Andromeda crumbled under her unwavering malice. With a cruel smirk, I replayed the several incidents in my mind where I had seen Narcissa and Bellatrix sporting split lips, black eyes, broken ribs even.

This bitch meant business.

I too had fallen under her spell a time or two and dearly paid for it, but as both Red and I grew and matured I started to hold less contempt for the bastard child and started to secretly respect her.  
Respect was simple enough to hide, but the utter fascination was another story.

I remembered when she turned 16 and I realized that she had, at least physically so, opened the gates womanhood. Red was neither tall nor short, but with the smooth swell of her hips and the glaring jut of the globes of her ass were enough to catch the attention of any male. Her breasts were modestly sized, but they looked just enough to roll in my hand and they were perky to a fault, pointing to the Heavens that surely must have crafted her with Hell in mind.

In my respect for her, I envied her horribly. I yearned for her ruthlessness, her strength of will. Though she spat upon my beliefs with every action, I revered her conviction and the power with which she did everything. Red did not need anyone else to justify her existence. She was enough on her own.

And as I watched her grow, I felt my outspoken loathing for her turn into something more primal and byzantine. I could appreciate her feral beauty from afar, but something snapped in my later teen years, stuck in Hogwarts with her in damn near all of my classes…It was enough to drive me mad with the growing infatuation.

Red Stone. My tree of knowledge.

I had to have her.

I don't recall what drove me into the upper level corridors at such a late time but as I saw Red confidently saunter around the corner I felt my breath catch in my chest before shooting through my nostrils like a lion spotting prey. I even felt like a beast as she neared me, her aroma wafting up to my nostrils before she'd even noticed me in the darkness of a corner her shrewd grey eyes had yet to see. The soft, cherry-blonde waves were piled on top of her head in a messy ponytail that left trails of curl trickling onto her back.

My hand instantly went to my groin to adjust myself and I was hardly surprised to feel that I was in the process of becoming hard.  
I pulled my hand away quickly, not wanting to egg it on.

Stepping calmly forward, I noticed the change in her expression and stored it in my memory as her features instantly hardened at the sight of me. It was somehow a simple transition in my mind to picture watching that hateful expression melt away as her eyes rolled back into her head as I worshipped her body with mine. Those plump, perpetually puckered lips that were currently parting to administer a slashing remark would ravage themselves in ecstasy before the night was done…

"Good thing I decided to rendezvous out here or I'd never be able to inform the other students to avoid this corridor due to a large steaming pile of shit."

God, she was funny.

I smirked, a gesture that seemed to have knocked the wind out of her utterly (as she probably expected me to rebut with something equally spiteful), and watched as she gathered herself, though only my trained eye picked up on her idiosyncrasies. Too long had I watched her, too long had I known her. Her robes were only haphazardly thrown on, leaving them untied and sloppy and revealing that underneath, Red was in a simple pajama set. Upon further scrutiny, I realized that the shorts and tank were covered in little sheep. Cute.

"Always a pleasure, Red." I smoothed my voice as much as I could, knowing it was working. The corridor was not at all cool and her nipples were stony and pressed against the taut green material of her shirt. Her face belied her too and tinged pinkly at the summits of her high cheekbones.

"Hardly what I was insinuating, Black, however its really not that surprising that your overwhelming idiocy caused you to miss my oh-so-subtle sarcasm."

I wanted to silence that mouth with mine, but I had to admit that I found her extremely amusing.

Robed arms folded across her chest, hiding her pert little nipples from my view, which was probably for the better given the southern situation. Just standing this close, seeing her muscled, shapely legs in those flimsy little pajamas…I wondered if she wore panties to bed since it was already so apparent that a brassier was not in her nighttime wardrobe. It'd be so easy to slip my hand up her thigh, or snake it down her waistband.

Looking down to her, I took another step forward, closer to her than I'd been in a very long time. If I thought my body was overheated, it was nothing compared to my little furnace before me. Waves of warmth exuded from her, coiling under my clothes and slithering around like unseen fingers. If I closed my eyes, I could imagine her fingers doing their dance instead of the rays of dark sunlight she seemed to emanate.

Clearing my throat lowly, I quickly surveyed her figure before replying, "Someone's feeling puckish" in a husky tone.

Red snorted, shifting her weight so that one hip stuck out further than the other, making her look absolutely tantalizing. She was like a strong spice hidden in the back of the rack in some foreign and beautiful bottle that remained relatively untouched – Red was dangerous but when paired with the proper ingredients would make the most delicious dish you'd ever tasted. I had to taste her, season my desire with the only person that could quench it.

Without hesitating, I bumped my chest into hers and backed her into the wall hard enough that she collided roughly with it, sending a long, thick tapestry askew. Her eyes were a pair of twin Mars', burning with what I knew to be suppressed desire and hate. I closed my gaze from her steel eyes and seized her lower lip between my teeth, rolling the plump, delicate flesh against the blunt edges before soothing the marks with my tongue. Slyly sliding a lid open, I smirked around her juicy flesh at the sight – she'd closed her eyes; her expression was one of forfeit.

I knew Red wouldn't succumb to me if there hadn't been something more, something that transcended an ache between those succulent thighs.

Closing my eyes again, I ripped the band that held her hair up and heard it snap before I'd even pulled it down her locks. Inhaling deeply before I dove back in, I sunk my fingers into her disheveled hair and held her tightly while I conquered her lips, feeling the smooth waves coil around my fingertips like possessive snakes.  
Only one other had been this close to her, and I could guarantee that she didn't tremble with him.

When I felt nails claw into my back, I knew she'd released the final barrier. Red was ravenous, like a neglected refugee, and with the intensity she was raking my shirt with, I couldn't wait to finally be inside of her…

Her tongue slid smoothly into my mouth, over my dominant lips, and a surge of attention settled below my waist. I shoved my cock between her legs and pressed until she gasped, leaning her head back and grinding against me. With her head back against the wall, her breasts were forced into my chest and I dislodged a hand from her gorgeous blonde hair and cupped a breast, squeezing experimentally. When she bit her lip, I squeezed harder, pairing it with another seductive thrust of my ever-present need between her thighs. Leaning even closer, I covered her body with mine and looked down at my lady, all rosy and panting, her nipples hard and tempting. Sinking my nose to her earlobe, I nudged it softly before taking the lobe in my lips and caressing it tenderly.

Red shivered and her breath stuttered out of her beautifully, the closeness of our faces causing her warm breath to stroke my ear.

Grinning, I smoothed my thumb over the prominent nub and Red tossed her head to one side, inhaling shakily. With my mouth pressed against her ear, I let her hear my chuckle as I pressed harder and traced the circumference of her little nipple, gently scraping it with my nail. Her cheeks instantly flamed and the blush didn't stop until it reached the swell of her pert breasts, her mouth opening to suck in a little gasp. The nails that had been racing down my spine in cat-like motions were stilled and full of my shoulders. With my hips pushing her into the wall, my hardness growing by the second, I supported her unsteady form, keeping Red from falling with uncharacteristic gracelessness to the ground.

Feeling her hips press against mine urgently, I pulled my head from hers and grabbed the hem of her shirt. Her eyes shot open and I paused for a moment to see if she had any witty protests or insults to throw my way before I exposed her to me. Instead, I saw a strange look in her eye and her back arched enticingly, the flush from her cheeks still present.

Pushing the tank over her breasts, I let the material rest on the tops of her sweet chest, marveling in the fact that she was busty enough to keep the shirt up without any help from her hands. Before filling my curiosity, I leaned in and pressed a hot kiss on her ear, biting the edges roughly.

"When did it change?" I asked, even my whispered words strained and gravelly with the active repression of my desire.

Looking into her eyes briefly as I pulled from her ear, I lowered my mouth to her left breast (which I noticed was just slightly smaller than the right), but kept my eyes locked with hers as I flicked the tip of my tongue over her coral-colored nipple. Her reply was not as speedy as I would have liked, but seeing as how I sucked her entire tip into my mouth and ravished her with my tongue and teeth, it was not surprising that her mind was elsewhere.

With my eyes never leaving her face, I watched as she took her lower lip into her mouth just slightly, biting on the union of her inner lip and her outer one. Two heavy lids fell over her eyes and from the way her chest was heaving against me; I knew that Red too was becoming increasingly aroused.

Releasing that nipple with a gentle scrape of my teeth, I grinned at her silent whimper of complaint. I grinned even wider at the audible groan that bubbled from her mouth as I showed her other breast the same affection. This was what I wanted; to please her beyond all belief, to show her that I was more than a fancy surname and a load of money. Such pride, I had such pride knowing that though she swore to hate me, here she was, wet knickered, quivering in my arms.  
I loved this woman. Some part of me hated that.

Continuing to praise her breasts with licks, bites, and soft murmured words, I mobilized my other hand and slid it up her thigh, suddenly painfully aware of my own arousal as I marveled at the soft flesh in my mouth and under my fingertips. Moaning into the cleft of her chest, I caught my breath as my hand made its ascent. I felt the hem of her thin pajama shorts, and I started to shake just a little. Years of watching and wanting, of pleasing myself only to yearn for her more had come down to finally having her soft thighs against me, free for me to touch.

If Red didn't want this, I would probably be dead by now.

Lifting my head from her soft, smooth breasts, I pressed my forehead against hers and felt her slow, warm breath on my lips. Grazing mine against hers, I pulled away and reeled at the sight of her leaning forward, trying to feel my lips again.

"When, Red?" I pressed the issue but only to slake my burning curiosity. Could I have been her first? If she had fancied me for as long as I had her, then I could have marked her as my woman years ago and that lying, cheating sack of shit would never have had the chance to pollute her. It could have been my naked, sweating form gently claiming her purity, clenching my eyes shut as I focused on making the experience enjoyable for her. Red Stone was mine.

Grey eyes slowly opened and stared up into mine, confused. Not at the question, but seemingly at why it was important, or why I had to know then, in that moment, with my hand only inches away from her scorching heat.

She knew what I was asking. Red was too smart not to.

I felt her hands soften their grip on my shoulders, her thumbs soothing the cording muscles she found there.

"Years."

Groaning, I pushed against her fully, my chest over hers, her chin just above my shoulder as her head leaned back in a strangled groan. I could have saved her from such a tragic first time. I could have made it special for her; I could have been the one to first worship at her altar.

My shaggy black hair pressed against the tapestry behind us and I closed my eyes, exhaling slowly as I memorized the feeling of her against me. Thrusting my hips forward a few times, I heard her gasp and hold her breath as my uncompromising erection teased her.

If I wasn't careful, I was going to shoot in my pants like a 13-year-old. Even then, this was about her. My satisfaction was not only physical but reached all other plateaus of delight – I didn't need to come like some sick hound. Not right now. Not tonight.

Red, however, very badly needed release. Her body, gloriously pink with pure blush, was rigid and demanding with want. There was no way in hell she'd forgotten about my immobile hand resting precariously high on her thigh. Moving just enough so that I could watch her expressions change for me, because of me, I slipped my hand under the loose leg of her shorts, gliding ever higher. The muscles that I could feel so nicely under her womanly curves were quaking slightly as my fingers pressed against the crease where her leg met her center. Her high, full cheekbones were dusky pink, her head thrown to one side as her eyes shut in anticipation.

As I gently ran my index along the length of her pussy lips, I shared her groan when I realized that she was without panties. There was a soft little tuft of hair covering her, but she was trimmed and neat I noticed as none obscured my fingers' exploration of her sopping slit. A feral growl in my chest rumbled silently as I glowed with pride knowing that I made her that wet. I wondered if she had ever pleased herself and fantasized about me, or if that was just a fantasy of mine.

Dipping a fingertip into her folds, I stroked slowly from her entrance up to her hooded little nub, marveling in how wet she had become. Breasts began to rise and fall slowly as her breath deepened, her lip once more held captive by her teeth.

Playing with the smoothness and slickness that coated my fingers, I swirled my thumb over her clit and smirked into her hair as she gasped and squeezed my shoulders tightly, pleading with me. Cupping her mons with my entire hand, I rocked my heel backward just so, gently rubbing against her sheathed clitoris.

I watched her face carefully, reading her expressions. Her beautiful breasts were rising up and down as she struggled to steady her breath and I noticed the tiniest sheen of sweat glimmer between her mounds. It was utterly captivating, and not simply because I was looking at breasts.

With my hand flat against her womanhood, I slid my middle finger into her slit, rubbing up and down before I gently slipped my finger into her seeping entrance. Her little moan almost made me lose it, as well as her intense heat and tightness. Having already earned the title of the wettest female I'd ever known, she was winning in all nether departments. The sensation of her sizzling warmth and tight channel around my finger was enough to make me light-headed. I could only imagine how painfully delicious she'd feel around my cock.

Forcing myself to keep my eyes open to watch her as I pleasured her, I slid out to the fingertip before plunging back into her with a slow, firm stroke. Her lips were parted in a look of rapture and I smirked as I watched her mouth widen into an "O" as my thumb assaulted her hardened bundle as I continued to stroke in and out of her.

One of her legs hooked up over my hip, drawing me closer in a coquettish fashion and I gently slid another finger into her sopping sweetness, able to smell her intense arousal from my towering height above her. Continuing to toy with her clit as I firmly ravished her with my fingers, I watched her chest start to bounce more forcefully as she began to near completion. The leg around my hip was dragging me closer to her, her hips rising and falling in rhythm with my hand to increase the pressure. Studying her face as she reached new heights was just as pleasing, and I felt my cock twitch painfully in my jeans.

When she was moaning and slamming her hips against me as hard as she could, I knew Red was close to sharing with me something I hoped I'd be the only one to give her. That boy couldn't have pleased her properly…

Bending my finger to rub against her front wall, I felt the spongy surface that I sought. Grinning, I felt her walls compress around my fingers and heard her cry out as I continued to lavish attention to her G spot and rub her core steadily. Sweat was rolling between her breasts, her breath coming so hard that it sounded pained. She met my every thrust and cried out every time my index caressed her spot. Increasing my speed, I filled my free hand with her breast, rolling the nipple between my fingers as I circled her clit with my thumb.

The combination of all the sensations finally threw her over the edge and I watched in pure delight as Red let out a feral growl, followed by a violent shaking of her hips, her inner walls clenching and unclenching around my hand powerfully, nectar flooding over my hand. The leg around my waist gripped me tightly and the hands at my shoulders squeezed so hard I swore she cut through my robes. With her back arched, her face flushed, breasts pressed firmly into my chest, and her pussy spasming and gushing around my fingers, I believed I'd truly found nirvana. She was cursing wicked, dirty things that I only barely understood but found to be erotic all the same. Her head thrashed from side to side as she rode the wave out, her walls gripping my fingers in a vice as she whimpered out the remainder of her powerful orgasm.

Stroking until she finally stilled beneath me, I kept my fingers inside of her as I leaned back far enough to look her in the eye. The evidence of a grand climax were still clear on her face, exposed breasts and my hand still up her shorts aside. Slowly, her eyes opened and she inhaled sluggishly. My entire hand was soaked in her desire and I had never felt more satisfied.

The leg around me gradually dropped to the ground and her hands slid from my bruised shoulders down my arms to rest at my elbows. She didn't quite meet my gaze and I began to worry for a second; wondering whether or not this had just been a fury fuck or something that was felt on a higher level. However, as she leaned her head up and brushed her lips softly against mine, the concern dissipated and I slipped my tongue into her mouth, keenly aware of how agonizingly erect I was.

Withdrawing my hand from her shorts, some of her juices coating her inner thigh and the material of her shorts, I let my other hand slide down from her breast to her waist to hold her tightly against me. Pulling away, I looked down to her and saw a strange sort of smile on her face.

Nudging my nose against her ear, "You're beautiful when you come," huffed from between my lips in a breathy pant. I felt her body inflame in what I was sure to be another winning blush at those words and smiled as I suckled the flesh behind her ear lobe.

I raised my hand to inspect the gleaming juice but Red grabbed my wrist and brought my index to her lips before I'd gotten a good look. Locking her gaze with mine she sucked my finger into her mouth entirely and slowly suckled all her nectar off until my finger was clean. This motion sent instant signals to my cock, which was champing at the bit to be touched and released. I did not free myself though and instead licked my middle finger, relishing in the taste I'd wondered about for too long without quenching. She was delicious.

Red gathered her robes about her and then seized a handful of mine, pulling me down to her lips to claim me in a parting goodbye. It didn't seem to me that she knew what to say but she could detect the smirk of satisfaction on my lips and that somehow heartened her.

"I intend to watch you do that more than once, Red. You've only scratched the surface of my desires and I -will- have you again." I stated regally, my blood heritage coming through in a way I knew would set her jaw against me. Not one to disappoint, the flickering torchlight showed her face becoming steely again.

"And I intend to watch you for the first time. You have given me only a fraction of my fantasies," here she came closer and I watched her, looking down as she pressed her succulent form against mine but the breath rushed out of me as I felt her hand seize my cock through my pants. "See you soon," she promised, then releasing my erection and turning on her heel, sauntering down the hall she entered from.

I grinned and watched her until her plump ass was out of sight, realing in the knowledge that soon Red would be mine. I would make it so.


End file.
